Scotland women's national football team
The Scotland women's national football team represents Scotland in international women's football competitions. Since 1998, the team has been governed by the Scottish Football Association (SFA). Although Scotland never participated into an international competition such as UEFA Women's Euro nor FIFA Women's World Cup, it is currently ranked 21st in the FIFA Women's World Rankings. Contents 1 History 2 Record 2.1 World Cup 2.2 Olympics 2.3 European Championship 2.4 Unofficial competition 2.5 Other tournaments 3 Media coverage 4 Stadium 5 Players 5.1 Current squad 5.2 Recent players 5.3 Honoured players 6 Recent results and forthcoming fixtures 6.1 2015 FIFA Women's World Cup qualification 6.2 UEFA Women's Euro 2017 qualifying 6.3 International tournaments and challenge matches 7 Coaching staff 8 See also 9 References 10 External links History Church documents recorded women playing football in Carstairs, Lanarkshire, in 1628.3 Scotland first played a women's international match in May 1881.3 Women's football struggled for recognition during this early period and was banned by the football authorities in 1921.3 Club sides who were interested in using their grounds for women's football were subsequently denied permission by the Scottish Football Association (SFA).3 The sport continued on an unofficial basis until the 1970s, when the ban was lifted.3 In 1971 UEFA instructed its members to take control of women's football within their territories. The motion was passed 31–1, but Scotland was the only member to vote against it.4 Football in Scotland has traditionally been seen as a working class and male preserve.5 Scotland's first official match, a 3–2 defeat to England, took place in November 1972. The team was managed by Rab Stewart. The 1921 ban on women's football was lifted in 1974. The SFA assumed direct responsibility for Scottish women's football in 1998.5 Scotland have participated in most international competitions since the ban was removed, but have not qualified for a major tournament. The team's standing has improved significantly in recent years, reaching an all-time high of 19th place in the FIFA Women's World Rankings in March 2014.167 Record Scotland playing a 2015 World Cup qualifying match in Sweden World Cup World Cup finals Year Result GP W D* L GF GA GD China 1991 Did not enter - - - - - - - Sweden 1995 Did not qualify - - - - - - - United States 1999 Did not qualify - - - - - - - United States 2003 Did not qualify - - - - - - - China 2007 Did not qualify - - - - - - - Germany 2011 Did not qualify - - - - - - - Canada 2015 Did not qualify - - - - - - - Total 0/7 - - - - - - - *Draws include knockout matches decided on penalty kicks. Olympics Main article: Great Britain women's Olympic football team Though Scotland has not previously qualified for the Summer Olympics since the women's football tournament was added in 1996, because the United Kingdom was host to the 2012 Summer Olympics, the Great Britain women's Olympic football team was founded and featured two players from Scotland: Kim Little and Ifeoma Dieke.89 European Championship European Competition for Women's Football: 1984: Group stage 1987: Group stage 1989: Group stage UEFA Women's Championship: 1991: Did not enter 1993: Did not qualify 1995: Did not qualify 1997: Did not qualify 2001: Did not qualify 2005: Did not qualify 2009: Did not qualify 2013: Did not qualify Unofficial competition World Cup 1970: Did not compete10 1971: Did not compete11 1978: Did not compete12 1981: Did not compete12 1984: Did not compete12 1987: Did not compete12 European Competition 1969: Did not participate13 1979: Group stage14 Other tournaments Year Competition Result GP W D* L GS GA Ref England 1976 Three Nations Championship 2nd 2 1 0 1 3 6 Italy 1979 European Competition Group 2 0 1 1 0 2 15 Bulgaria 1992 Varna Tournament 7th 3 2 0 1 5 2 16 Bulgaria 1999 Albena Cup 2nd 5 1 3 1 9 7 17 Bulgaria 2000 Albena Cup 5th 4 2 1 1 10 5 18 Northern Ireland 2000 Celt Cup 3rd 2 1 0 1 27 1 19 Netherlands 2000 Veenendal Tournament 3rd 2 0 1 1 3 5 20 Portugal 2002 Algarve Cup 10th 4 2 0 2 4 8 21 Italy 2006 Torneo Regione Molise 3rd 2 0 0 2 0 8 22 Cyprus 2008 Cyprus Cup 6th 3 0 0 3 3 5 23 Cyprus 2009 Cyprus Cup 7th 4 1 0 3 2 8 Cyprus 2010 Cyprus Cup 7th 4 1 0 3 3 10 Cyprus 2011 Cyprus Cup 4th 4 1 1 2 2 4 Cyprus 2012 Cyprus Cup 9th 4 2 0 2 6 8 Cyprus 2013 Cyprus Cup 5th 4 2 1 1 7 6 Brazil 2013 Brazilian Invitational 4th 4 0 0 4 4 10 24 Cyprus 2014 Cyprus Cup 4th 4 2 2 0 10 7 Cyprus 2015 Cyprus Cup 7th 4 2 0 2 7 7 Total 61 20 10 31 105 109 *Draws include knockout matches decided on penalty kicks. Media coverage Scotland women's internationals have been televised by BBC Alba and broadcast by BBC Radio Scotland.25 BBC Radio Scotland presenter Tam Cowan was temporarily taken off the air in 2013, after he criticised the use of Fir Park for women's internationals in his Daily Record column.26 In a November 2013 interview with The Independent newspaper, Laura Montgomery of Glasgow City FC suggested that media coverage of women's football in Scotland often reflected sexist and misogynist attitudes. This is due to a preponderance of "stupid male journalists", according to Montgomery.27 Stadium Ravenscraig Stadium hosted the first official match played by the Scotland women's team, in November 1972. The first official match played by the Scotland women's team was hosted by the Ravenscraig Stadium, an athletics facility in Greenock. The team now normally plays its home games at (men's) club stadiums. Venues used in recent years include Fir Park in Motherwell, Tynecastle Stadium in Edinburgh and St Mirren Park in Paisley.2628 Hampden Park in Glasgow is the traditional home of the men's national team and is described by the Scottish Football Association as the National Stadium.29 A Scotland women's international was played at Hampden for the first time in October 2012, when it hosted the first leg of a European Championship qualifying playoff against Spain.30 Earlier in 2012, Hampden had hosted matches in the Olympic women's football tournament. Players Main page: Category:Scotland women's international footballers Current squad The following players were selected for the games against Iceland and Belarus in June 2016.31 As of 18 May 2016 # Pos. Player Date of birth (age) Caps Goals Club GK Lee Alexander 23 September 1991 (age 24) 0 0 Sweden Mallbackens IF GK Gemma Fay (Captain) 9 December 1981 (age 34) 191 0 Scotland Glasgow City GK Shannon Lynn 22 October 1985 (age 30) 16 0 Sweden Vittsjö GIK DF Jennifer Beattie 13 May 1991 (age 25) 99 22 England Manchester City DF Rachel Corsie 17 August 1989 (age 26) 83 16 United States Seattle Reign DF Ifeoma Dieke 25 February 1981 (age 35) 109 0 Sweden Vittsjö GIK DF Emma Mitchell 7 November 1986 (age 29) 44 7 England Arsenal DF Joelle Murray 7 November 1986 (age 29) 36 1 Scotland Hibernian DF Kirsty Smith 6 January 1994 (age 22) 13 0 Scotland Hibernian MF Leanne Crichton 6 August 1987 (age 28) 38 3 England Notts County MF Erin Cuthbert 19 July 1998 (age 17) 0 0 Scotland Glasgow City MF Kim Little 29 June 1990 (age 25) 115 46 United States Seattle Reign MF Joanne Love 6 December 1985 (age 30) 168 12 Scotland Glasgow City MF Christie Murray 3 May 1990 (age 26) 41 3 Scotland Celtic MF Leanne Ross 8 July 1981 (age 34) 120 8 Scotland Glasgow City MF Caroline Weir 20 June 1995 (age 20) 26 5 England Liverpool FW Lizzie Arnot 1 March 1996 (age 20) 6 0 Scotland Hibernian FW Lisa Evans 21 May 1992 (age 24) 48 12 Germany FC Bayern Munich FW Zoe Ness 24 March 1996 (age 20) 0 0 Sweden Mallbackens IF FW Jane Ross 18 September 1989 (age 26) 92 44 England Manchester City Recent players The following players have been selected by Scotland in the past 12 months, but were not selected in the June 2016 squad, or withdrew from that squad due to injury or suspension. Pos. Player Date of birth (age) Caps Goals Club Latest call-up GK Megan Cunningham 14 July 1995 (age 20) 2 0 Scotland Celtic v. Slovenia, 8 April 2016 DF Chloe Arthur 21 January 1995 (age 21) 6 0 England Bristol City v. Slovenia, 8 April 2016 DF Nicola Docherty 23 August 1992 (age 23) 11 0 Scotland Glasgow City v. Slovenia, 8 April 2016 DF Frankie Brown 8 October 1987 (age 28) 77 0 England Bristol City v. Spain, 8 March 2016 DF Eilish McSorley 24 April 1993 (age 23) 20 0 Sweden Mallbackens IF v. Macedonia, 27 October 2015 DF Heather Richards 16 February 1994 (age 22) 4 0 Scotland Hibernian v. Slovenia, 22 September 2015 MF Hayley Lauder 4 June 1990 (age 26) 75 9 Scotland Glasgow City v. Slovenia, 8 April 2016 FW Lana Clelland 26 January 1993 (age 23) 11 1 Italy UPC Tavagnacco v. Slovenia, 8 April 2016 Honoured players The SFA operates a roll of honour for every male player who has made more than 50 appearances for Scotland.32 However, female players are excluded from the list. The Scottish Football Museum operates a hall of fame based at Hampden Park, which is open to players and managers involved in Scottish football.33 2007 entrant Rose Reilly is the only woman to be inducted so far. Sportscotland operates the Scottish Sports Hall of Fame, which has inducted some footballers, also including Reilly. Recent results and forthcoming fixtures Main article: Scotland women's national football team 2010–19 results 2015 FIFA Women's World Cup qualification Main articles: 2015 FIFA Women's World Cup qualification – UEFA Group 4 and 2015 FIFA Women's World Cup qualification – UEFA play-offs Pos Team v · t · e Pld W D L GF GA GD Pts Qualification 1 Sweden 10 10 0 0 32 1 +31 30 Women's World Cup 2 Scotland 10 8 0 2 37 8 +29 24 Play-offs 3 Poland 10 5 1 4 20 14 +6 16 4 Bosnia and Herzegovina 10 2 3 5 7 19 −12 9 5 Northern Ireland 10 1 2 7 3 19 −16 5 6 Faroe Islands 10 0 2 8 3 41 −38 2 Source: UEFA Rules for classification: Tiebreakers Playoff semi-final 25 October 2014 18:30 Scotland 1–2 Netherlands Little Goal 49' (pen.) Report Martens Goal 10' Melis Goal 23' (pen.) Tynecastle Stadium, Edinburgh Referee: Kateryna Monzul (Ukraine) 30 October 2014 19:00 Netherlands 2–0 Scotland Martens Goal 51' Melis Goal 77' Report Sparta Stadion, Rotterdam Referee: Esther Staubli (Switzerland) Netherlands won 4–1 on aggregate and advanced to the playoff final. UEFA Women's Euro 2017 qualifying Main article: UEFA Women's Euro 2017 qualifying Group 1 Pos Team v · t · e Pld W D L GF GA GD Pts Qualification 1 Iceland 5 5 0 0 21 0 +21 15 Final tournament 2 Scotland (X) 6 5 0 1 27 6 +21 15 Final tournament or Play-offs 3 Slovenia 6 3 0 3 21 13 +8 9 4 Belarus (E) 5 1 0 4 2 17 −15 3 5 Macedonia (E) 6 0 0 6 2 37 −35 0 Updated to match(es) played on 3 June 2016. Source: UEFA Rules for classification: Qualification tiebreakers (E) Eliminated; (X) Assured of at least play-offs. International tournaments and challenge matches 8 February 2015 Challenge match Northern Ireland 0–4 Scotland showSolitude, Belfast Goal Goal 4 March 2015 Cyprus Cup Group B Scotland 0–2 Canada showGSP Stadium, Nicosia Goal Goal 6 March 2015 Cyprus Cup Group B Italy 3–2 Scotland showGSZ Stadium, Larnaca Goal Goal Goal Goal 9 March 2015 Cyprus Cup Group B Scotland 2–1 South Korea showGSZ Stadium, Larnaca Goal Goal Goal 11 March 2015 Seventh place match Netherlands 1–3 Scotland showAmmochostos Stadium, Larnaca Goal Goal 9 April 2015 Challenge match Scotland 1–1 Australia showFalkirk Stadium, Falkirk Goal Goal 28 May 2015 Challenge match France 1–0 Scotland showStade Marcel Picot, Nancy Goal 17 September 2015 Challenge match Scotland 0–4 Norway showFirhill Stadium, Glasgow Goal Goal Goal Goal 26 January 2016 Challenge match Sweden 6–0 Scotland showPrioritet Serneke Arena, Gothenburg Goal Goal Goal Goal Goal 8 March 2016 Challenge match Scotland 1–1 Spain showFalkirk Stadium, Falkirk Goal Goal Coaching staff Anna Signeul in 2014Head coach: Anna Signeul34 Assistant coach: Ann-Helen Grahm35 Under-19 coach: Gareth Evans36 See also Portal icon Women's association football portal Portal icon Women's sport portal Portal icon Association football portal Portal icon Scotland portal List of women's national football teams Women's association football around the world Scotland women's national under-17 football team Scottish Women's Premier League References 1.^ Jump up to: a b c "Scotland". FIFA. Retrieved 10 April 2014. 2.Jump up ^ Travers, Raymond (1 June 1998). "Heaven 17 for flower of Scotland". The Scotsman. Retrieved 13 December 2011. 3.^ Jump up to: a b c d e "The Honeyballers: Women who fought to play football". BBC News. BBC. 26 September 2013. Retrieved 5 December 2013. 4.Jump up ^ Gregory, Patricia (3 June 2005). "How women's football battled for survival". BBC Sport. BBC. Retrieved 5 December 2013. 5.^ Jump up to: a b MacBeth, Jessica (Spring 2008). "Attitudes towards women's football in Scottish society" (PDF) (63). Scottish Affairs. Retrieved 5 December 2013. 6.Jump up ^ "FIFA/Coca-Cola Women's World Ranking". FIFA. Retrieved 10 April 2014. 7.Jump up ^ "USA close on records, Sweden outjump France". FIFA. 21 June 2013. Retrieved 25 June 2013. 8.Jump up ^ "SQUAD OF 18 WOMEN’S FOOTBALLERS SELECTED FOR TEAM GB". Team GB. 26 June 2012. Retrieved 17 February 2015. 9.Jump up ^ Silverman, Rosa (27 July 2012). "London 2012 Olympics: Team GB athletes in National Anthem singing row". The Telegraph. Retrieved 17 February 2015. 10.Jump up ^ Coppa del Mondo (Women) 1970 rsssf.com. Retrieved 12 March 2014. 11.Jump up ^ Mundial (Women) 1971 rsssf.com. Retrieved 12 March 2014. 12.^ Jump up to: a b c d Women's World Invitation Tournament - Overview (1978-1987) rsssf.com. Retrieved 12 March 2014. 13.Jump up ^ Coppa Europa per Nazioni (Women) 1969 rsssf.com. Retrieved 12 March 2014. 14.Jump up ^ Inofficial European Women Championship 1979 rsssf.com. Retrieved 12 March 2014. 15.Jump up ^ Unofficial European Championship 1979 rsssf.com. Retrieved 19 October 2013 16.Jump up ^ Varna Tournament 1992 rsssf.com. Retrieved 19 October 2013. 17.Jump up ^ Albena Cup 1999 rsssf.com. Retrieved 19 October 2013. 18.Jump up ^ Albena Cup 2000 rsssf.com. Retrieved 19 October 2013. 19.Jump up ^ Celt Cup 2000 rsssf.com. Retrieved 19 October 2013. 20.Jump up ^ Veenendaal Tournament 2000 rsssf.com. Retrieved 19 October 2013. 21.Jump up ^ Algarve Cup 2002 rsssf.com. Retrieved 13 October 2013. 22.Jump up ^ Torneo Regione Molise 2006 rsssf.com. Retrieved 19 October 2013. 23.Jump up ^ Cyprus Cup 2008 rsssf.com. Retrieved 19 October 2013. 24.Jump up ^ 2013 Brazil Invitational Tournament scottishfa.co.uk. 22 December 2013. Retrieved 11 March 2014. 25.Jump up ^ "Scotland women's World Cup games live on BBC Alba". BBC Sport. BBC. 3 September 2013. Retrieved 5 December 2013. 26.^ Jump up to: a b McLaughlin, Martyn (29 September 2013). "Tam Cowan off air over women’s football comments". The Scotsman (Johnston Publishing). Retrieved 5 December 2013. 27.Jump up ^ Scott-Elliot, Robin (11 November 2013). "Glasgow City's Laura Montgomery: 'We still face negative views on women in sport'". The Independent (London). Retrieved 7 December 2013. 28.Jump up ^ "Scotland's women smash eight past Israel". BBC Sport. BBC. 16 June 2012. Retrieved 5 December 2013. 29.Jump up ^ "Hampden Park". Scottish Tourist Board. Retrieved 15 September 2008. 30.Jump up ^ Mann, Charlie (20 October 2012). "Scotland Women 1-1 Spain Women". BBC Sport. BBC. Retrieved 5 December 2013. 31.Jump up ^ "Scotland: Jennifer Beattie & Christie Murray back for Euro 2017 qualifiers". BBC Sport. BBC. 18 May 2016. Retrieved 18 May 2016. 32.Jump up ^ "International Roll of Honour". Scottish Football Association. Retrieved 9 September 2010. 33.Jump up ^ "Scottish Football Hall of Fame Dinner 2013, Celebrating 10 years of the Scottish Football Hall of Fame". Scottish Football Museum. Retrieved 15 November 2013. 34.Jump up ^ "Anna Signeul – Scotland Women's A Squad Coach". The Scottish Football Association. Retrieved 26 August 2009. 35.Jump up ^ "Åter till Skottland" to Scotland (in Swedish). damfotboll.com. 3 January 2013. Retrieved 9 January 2013. 36.Jump up ^ "Evans appointed women's under-19 national coach". Scottish Football Association. 18 June 2013. Retrieved 25 June 2013. External links Wikimedia Commons has media related to Scotland women's national association football team. Official website FIFA profile Category:Scotland women's national football team Category:European women's national association football teams Category:Women's national sports teams of Scotland Category:Women's football in Scotland